Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls
by Rei Mizuko
Summary: ^.^ Cinnamon rolls are yummy, ne? Warning: Xellos/Filia ficcy! ^.~ R & R puh-leeeeeze! Oh yes, thank U to all you wonderful fan ppl! ^_^ E-mail me too plz!
1. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 1...

1 Hungry…  
  
The wandering purple haired priest placed a gloved hand over his grumbling stomach. Xellos Metallium trudged along in the busy market place. Grinning mischievously, Xel knew he could easily snatch something, or rather anything, to satisfy his hunger. His tummy growled in agreement.  
  
But she wouldn't like that, would she…  
  
The cloaked Mazoku shrugged the thought off. Who cared? Not him. Definitely not him.  
  
-*-  
  
Xellos selected a small humble bakery with a wonderfully delicious aroma coming from its welcoming glass door. Someone sure knew how to cook. Of course, not him. ^-^; Xel took a deep sniff, savoring the smell and walked in.  
  
The little bakery's door had a little golden bell of fine quality hanging on it, which gave off a little note as Xellos opened the door and walked in. The gold trinket reflected in the sunlight streaming in through the glass door.  
  
It was golden…beautiful and strong, yet delicate and smooth…like her hair.  
  
Xellos blinked. Whatever…It was a bell. A common bell. Only a bell.  
  
-*-  
  
Still hungry…  
  
The Mazoku's stomach reminded him. Xel looked around the humble pastry store.  
  
Ah ha! Cinnamon rolls! Perfect in every way. Especially when you're a hungry Xel. The rolls were the size of his gloved fist and coated with sugar and cinnamon, of course. With a sly play of hand, the trickster priest had himself a sweet snack, or rather three sweet snacks. Three yummy rolls in his hand. Just for him, himself, and one hungry Xellos.  
  
A door opened from the back of the shop with a soft creeeek…  
  
The purple haired Mazoku swiftly put his guilty gloved roll-containing hand behind his cloaked back as an elderly man with fuzzy white hair and a kind expression walked to the front counter from the bakery kitchens. Young people loved his creations so. It was nice to see a healthy and strong gentleman stop buy for a snack.  
  
"Hello there, young man."  
  
The gentle voice was warm and trusting, like hers would never be. Xellos winced. What kind of Mazoku was he is he couldn't even keep some dumb dragon out of his head for a while? He gave himself a mental bwap. Mazoku equals evil. Right.  
  
"Can I help you, young feller?"  
  
The old gentleman's voice cut through Xellos's thoughts. His err… evil thoughts. He felt like he was going soft.  
  
Like a cinnamon roll.  
  
"No thank you, just looking."  
  
Xellos gave the elderly man a charming and innocent grin and he slipped the cinnamon rolls into his pouch secretly. Convincing, yes. Smooth as cream. Good for the conscience? No, not really.  
  
The guilty purple haired trickster walked quickly to the door and swung it open. The little bell rang. Its voice rang out and prodding what little conscience Xellos had. Sigh…he thought of her again. He could just hear it.  
  
"XELLOS!!!"  
  
Not good. Without turning back, he flipped a coin to the bakery owner and vanished.  
  
The little bell gave a contented sigh as the door closed.  
  
And somewhere out there, some wandering purple haired priest did too. 


	2. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 2...

^_^ Err.. yes.  
  
Anyways, this is a little interjection for my little fanficcy! At first, I had meant for it to only be err… what it is now. A little short story. But, I've been prodded for more! ^_^ Which is good, I guess. So, I promise I will when I get 10 reviews. O.o; Strange, ne? Oh well, forgive me?  
  
Right, so I'll get started…err.. soon.  
  
Though, I gots to admit, this caught me unawares! ^_^ So, I will promise to try my best, and besides, 10 reviews can't be that hard, ne? ^_~ Stay tuned!  
  
  
  
- Rei Rei 


	3. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 3...

Filia Ul Copt smiled to herself as she absentmindedly rotated her little china tea cup. She sat at her kitchen table, looking out her window at the soft sunrise as it spred its colors over her garden. The golden dragon sipped her tea quietly, savoring the sweet taste. Her face was calm and relaxed. She looked serene and thoughtful.  
  
Filia reluctantly broke away from the sunrise and turned her attention to the many things she had to do today. So many things to attend to. Sweeping…Dusting…Pottery… And last but, certainly not least, her favorite thing to do each day: gardening. Her little garden was flourishing now that it was spring. But, with spring came spring cleaning.  
  
The dragon girl drank the last of her vanilla jasmine tea and stood up. She brushed off her pale lavender dress and pushed in her chair. Then, Filia turned to go fetch a broom…  
  
|\/\/\/\/|  
  
Filia wiped her hand across her brow. Spring cleaning was hard work, but when she was finished it would all be worth it. She tucked a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear and continued dusting her room. It was amazing where dust collected…  
  
She looked longingly out the window, down on the little garden calling to her. The sun had fully risen now, and the flowers gazed up at it, basking in the sunlight. Filia sighed contentedly and continued ridding her room of dust balls.  
  
|\/\/\/\/|  
  
The Ryuuzoku maiden had finally finished her chores. The house was clean and fresh, but Filia was tired and worn-out. But, she was pleased with her handy work. She stood up straight and tilted her head to get a better look at her clean home. She grinned and turned around. Then, Filia bounded up the clean wooden stairs to her room.  
  
She flung open the door and gazed one more time out the window before sitting down in front of her mirror. Filia wrapped her slender fingers around the handle of her ivory brush. She then prodeeded to pull the brush through her long golden hair, which shimmered in the sunlight coming in through her slightly opened window. The dragon priestess tied up her hair into two pigtails which hung down her sholders. Filia couldn't help but smile a little when she saw how childish she looked.  
  
She then approached her wardrobe and looked inside. There were many dresses, all of beautiful fabric and color. Pink, lavender, white, gold, green…. But, what Filia selected was a pair of overalls and a white collared shirt. The Ryuuzoku put these articles of clothing on and ran to the door with a bright smile on her face, eager to get outside to her little garden.  
  
|\/\/\/\/|  
  
Xellos Metallium was extreamly bored today. Sure, flowers were blooming and people were all busy doing there spring cleaning…But, he didn't have anything to do. Zelas had given him the day off, and no-one had attacked him in days! Xellos looked down at his empty gloved hands, wishing he still had those cinnamon rolls…  
  
Oooh! Xellos smirked happily to himself. He had a brilliant idea. The purple haired Mazoku decided that he would go and visit his favorite dragon… Yes, that would be lots of fun! ^.^ The priest closed his eyes and smiled as he teleported to a small house with a little garden…  
  
|\/\/\/\/|  
  
Xel appeared in Filia's house and peered around. She must be in a good mood today, he decided since he hadn't been bashed, hit, or insulted within the first five seconds of his arrival. Or she could be planning something devious and evil! This thought made Xellos cautious as he peered around. Hmm..  
  
"Filia? Ooooh Filia-chan!", he called out though cupped hands.  
  
No flying mace-sama accompanied by a raging dragon with her tail poping out. How curious… Xellos changed his expression to one of disapointment. He found that it might be rather hard to annoy a dragon if she isn't home. Maybe she was outside! A little spark of hope found its way to the trickster priest as he teleported to the Ryuuzoku's backyard.  
  
|\/\/\/\/|  
  
Xellos opened his eyes to look around for his dragon. Where could she be? He took in all the marvelous colors and sweet scents as he searched for Filia. He couldn't help but be captivated by all the spring beauty around him. He was surprised, could Mazoku appreciate such things? One thing was for sure, he did. The mini Eden was enchanting… Did Filia really do this all by herse- eh?  
  
Then Xellos spotted a crouched figure bended over a small tomato plant. The un-recongized gardener cooed encourgingly at the plant as she pulled away an tresspassing weed. Her golden hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head and was dressed very casually. Xel blinked. Filia…?  
  
|\/\/\/\/|  
  
  
  
Filia sighed and wiped her forehead. Her tomato plant was doing quite well. She was proud of all her good work. She smiled down at the growing plant. She sat back and stretched, she could really use a cup of tea right about now…  
  
Suddenly, the Ryuuzoku maiden stiffened. Someone was watching her. She reached for mace-sama and then remembered that she had left her weapon inside her house. Filia slowly stood up and turned around.  
  
Instantly, she was furious.  
  
|\/\/\/\/|  
  
Author's Note: I have a lot of thank yous to do right here! First of all, I'd like to thank my editors, Rei Ryuuko and Paranoid Goddess Ruri. ^.^ I'd also like to thank Sorako Metallium. Oh yeah, and all you loyal fans of mine rule!!! Especially Dark_fire_angel, Vincelia Valentine, Digi-riven, Mellos Metallium, and Ruby Moon. Oh yes, and Dawninglight2000. I liked the "Like a cinnamon roll" line too! ^.^ If you guys ever get the chance, please e-mail me at rubberball7321@yahoo.com!  
  
- Rei Rei 


	4. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 4...

Filia was furious. How dare he come to her house like that and ruin her perfect spring day? It was just like that walking heap of raw garbage to come and bother her. She knew today was too good to last.  
  
The upset Ryuuzoku reached around for something to hit that namagomi with and her slender fingers closed around the shovel handle. Then, she turned around and glared daggers at Xellos. Oooh, she was gonna get him this time…  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
Oops! Definitely Filia…  
  
Xellos grinned with his eyes closed as the raging dragon girl came charging, weilding a shovel. She looked so kawaii when she was mad, especially with her tail sticking out! ^.^ Can't miss that pink-bowed tail. Fire filled blue eyes…  
  
Ooh, that shovel looks awfully shiney up clo-  
  
***BANG!!!!***  
  
"Your aim is improving, Fi-chan!"  
  
Xellos chuckled, in pain and enjoying it. He flashed the fuming dragon maiden a grin.  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
"Oh, I'll wipe that grin right off your face, namagomi!!!", yelled Filia as she charged again.  
  
"Have to catch me first, Fi-chan!", replied the very happy purple haired priest as he stuck his tongue out at the blonde chasing him.  
  
Filia yelled again and ran faster weilding (somehow ^.^;) many dozen shovels. And wasted away the afternoon chasing a pleased and smiling Xellos.  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
Filia sat down on the ground in a heap with all her shovels. Stupid namagomi…  
  
Xellos teleported into a tree with a grin on his face. Funny dragon…  
  
The blond haired dragon heaved a great tired sigh. I'm going in for tea…  
  
The purple haired Mazoku heaved a great contented sigh. Ooh look she's going in…  
  
Filia stood up and leaned the shovels against the clean wall of her house and opened the back door. Sending Xel one more death glare, she proceeded indoors, leaving the priest sitting outside.  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
"Awww, she's done playing already?"  
  
Xellos frowned lightly. She didn't stay to play with him. Well, then he would have to go and help her have fun, ne? ^.~  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
1 Author's Crazy Ramblings: * pops out and waves *Did ya like it, huh huh huh? * looks up with big hopeful eyes * Did ya leave a review toooo? * puppy eyes * Errr… Right, anyways * returns to normal * how was it? Bad, good, totally sucky? O.o; Err… right, anyways, stay tuned for my next chapter!!! – Reiha "Rei Rei" Mizuko 


	5. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 5...

Filia sat at her kitchen table (again) with a forgotten cup of black currant tea in her hands. She was tired, but atleast she had gotten some work done… before that namagomi came in a ruined her day…The golden haired dragon scowled at the thought. He was sooo annoying!!! One of these days, she would find a way to get him back.  
  
Filia sipped absentmindedly at her tea, hardly tasting it. Maybe it was time to that heap of walking garbage some of his own medicine. She wrote a quick note in the practiced hand of a shop keeper and left it near the tea pot, where she was sure he'd find it. With a grin on her face, Filia ran out to her front door, tea forgotten completely.  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
Xellos teleported in. What was that dragon girl up to? Once again, Xel was surprised and rather displeased by the fact that he had not been greeted with with a heavy spiked object. For L-sama's sake, he hadn't even made a Xellos shaped dent in the wall yet!!  
  
The purple haired priest decided that Filia must be out. All there really was to do now was to wait. Maybe some tea would be nice too…  
  
Xel sat down at the wooden table located in Filia's kitchen. A little piece of paper caught his eye. Hmmm…  
  
"For me?", he wondered aloud.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear Xel ("Dear…?"),  
  
I've just gone out. Help yourself to tea. I'll be back soon.  
  
Yours truly ("Mine truly!!"),  
  
Filia  
  
Xellos blinked. Dear Xel. He read it again to be sure. Dear Xel?? That didn't sound like Filia. She was up to something… but what?  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
Filia burst in through the front door carrying a large…err, baggie thingie…  
  
"Xellos?!?!", she yelled excitedly," Xellos Metallium!!!"  
  
She felt a gloved hand rest itself on her sholder. The Ryuuzoku stiffened.  
  
"Nihao! You called, Fi-chan?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did, nama-er-Xellos."  
  
Xellos blinked. He'd touched her, plus he'd called her "Fi-chan" and he hadn't even been INSULTED yet! Something was definitely up. Hmm…  
  
"I got you something."  
  
Xellos tilted his puple haired head and blinked as Filia shoved the… er, baggie thingie at him.  
  
"Well, go on, open it.", Filia said as she gave him a you-better-open-it look.  
  
Xel carefully began to pull the bag off. He peered in curiously.  
  
"Hello…?"  
  
"Hey! What are you looking at, namagomi no baka?!?!", a voice cried from the bag.  
  
Xel jumped back, too surprised to even get mad at the sound of his 'nickname'. What in dear Ceipheed's name was THAT?  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
  
  
Author's Crazy Ramblings: WAIT! Don't kill me yet! I promise I'll finish it. * grins * Really I will. Oh yes, and this one is specially dedicated to my friends, Digi-riven, Mellos Metallium, Filia Metallium, and (of course) Dark Fire Angel! ^.^; Please review! Oh yes, and e-mails are loverly. – Reiha "Rei Rei" Mizuko 


	6. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 6...

Author's Note: Well, I needed to say somethings here so, now you allll hafta listen to me! Mwhahah-*cough*-hahahahee..eh… Right. ^.^;  
  
First of all, someone mentioned that Mazoku's dun need food. O.o; So true. And that was a problem I ran into when I first came up with the idea for this story. But I came up with an explaination just for you, Raya. ^.^;; Haven't you ever felt like eating some filled with sugar? @_@; I do it all the time… So, I guess even Mazokus have 'sugar-urge' once in a while…  
  
Me "and my lousy cliff-hangers"!! This one is kinda for Dawninglight2000, but all you other ppl can read it too, if you want. ^.^; Well, first of all, where'd ya get 'chica'? o.o; If it means something mean I'm going to have to add more cliffhangers!!!!! @_@; Err…right.. For those of you who don't know yet (must be very thick o.o;), I'm obsessed with cliffhangers. But, don't worry, I'll try not to end this story with a cliffhanger…  
  
I've been forgetting to do my disclaimers.. *mutters something about stupid laws*But, anywaysm Slayer doesn't belong to me *blah blah blah*, but the story does! *evil sneeze*  
  
I want to thank everyone who's reviewed my fanficcy so far! Meaning, as of today, May 8th 2002. So here's my list: Digi-riven (I'm a HUGE fan of yours! ^.^), Dawninglight2000 (Lousy cliffhangers! ^.^;), Raya, Ruby Moon, Raven, Dark Fire Angel (I'm a HUGE fan of yours too!), Filia Metallium (E- mail meee!), Vincelia Valentine, terminal insanity, Blue Rhapsody013(You need to e-mail me too!), I-like-angst, and Mellos Metallium (You need to e- mail me toooooo!!). And err… that's it! Thankies! *bow bow bow*  
  
And that's all for now, stay tuned for my next chapter!!  
  
  
  
- Reiha "Rei Rei" Mizuko 


	7. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 7...

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers! Yes, I remembered my disclaimer! =P Oh yes, anyways ^.^ This is kinda lame, I'm warning you…  
  
-----  
  
"Eheheh, betcha I scared ya there, huh?" squawked the voice again.  
  
Filia struggled with herself not to laugh. The scene was hardly helping. There it all was, Xellos sprawled on the floor, purple eyes wide open in shock, and the bag lying on its side on the polished wood floor. It was all too much, and Filia burst out laughing.  
  
Xellos, having finally recovered from his state of shock, blinked up at the giggling Ryuuzoku.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny, Filia…" he muttered, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
Filia stopped laughing, and grinned down at him.  
  
"Well, I do, namagomi," she retorted gesturing to the bag," Besides, you haven't opened your 'gift' yet."  
  
Xellos raised an eyebrow up suspiciously, then slowly reached for the bag on the floor next to him. His fingers closed around the edge and the Mazoku pulled it towards himself. Suddenly, the bag shook, and the contents yelled at Xel obnoxiously.  
  
"HEY! Easy with the bag, you namagomi!"  
  
Xellos remained unruffled, only more annoyed that before. Filia really had the nerve, getting him a rude talking baggie thinggie that called him raw garbage. He twitched, and pulled the bag within opening distances.  
  
With an evil 'pay-back-time' smirk, Xel turned the back upside down. A large cage hit the floor with a plop, leaving a rather large dent in the ground ("ARGH!! NAMAGOMI!! I JUST POLISHED THAT FLOOR!!!"). Little colored objects flew everywhere. There was loud squawking and cries of 'distress'. The delighted Mazoku reached up and snatched a green object that was floating around in his face. A feather?  
  
Xellos observed the feather, as Filia ran around in the mist of colors yelling something about stupid Mazokus… Then, Xel turned around and looked at the cage. He fell over laughing. Inside, there was a naked (by this I mean, no feathers) parrot in great distress.  
  
By then, Filia has joined her enemy by the cage, and began to look just as distressed.  
  
"Namagomi, I paid for that you know!" she wailed," You didn't have to strip it of all its feathers!"  
  
"Yes, you didn't have to strip me of all my feathers!", agreed the exposed bird.  
  
Xel sat up straight, and wiped a tear (you know how your eyes water if you laugh too hard?) from his eye.  
  
"Thank you, Filia. I'll have to find a way to repay you."  
  
Filia stood over the Mazoku, mace raised and flames in her blue eyes.  
  
"I WANT YOU TO STAY AND TAKE CARE OF THE BIRD UNTIL IT'S BETTER!!!!!", she screeched.  
  
Xellos smiled up at her innocently.  
  
"Okies, I'll 'take care' of it, Fi-chan…" 


	8. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 8...

Author's Speakingness: *strikes a justice pose* I must speak out against GUTB! *turns to GUTB* You know what?!?! You have no imagination whatsoever. Mazokus can too feel love… err, I think…under certain circumstances….o; Anyways, if you're not a Xel/Fi fan, dun read 'em. Oh, and about the 'namagomi' thing, haven't you seen Slayers? Filia ALWAYS calls Xellos 'namagomi'. Duh. O.o; ^_^; About the OOC, I'm trying my best, alrighty? No offense, but I personly like all the stories (like Dark Angel-san's and Riven-san's) where Xel does love, because.. *sighs* I'm a Xel/Fi love fan…  
  
Comments on this matter are very welcome! ^.^ Especially from all my friends! *grin*  
  
- Reiha "Rei Rei" Mizuko 


	9. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 9...

Author Speaks Yet Again: Sorry, I've more to say! First of all, I realized (thankies to my friends) that the parrot learned a little too fast. Soo, err let's just say that he was already smart 'n' such when Filia bought him! ^_^; Also, I'm suffering from Metal Block, so bear with me please! Oh yes, and suggestion for names for the parrot are welcome!  
  
E-mail: rubberball7321@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
- Rei Mizuko 


	10. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 1...

The little cottage belonging to Filia Ul Copt was abnormally quiet. Inside its kitchen, there were three figures sitting at (or on) the table. The blonde sipped quietly at a cup of tea, glaring over the rim at the purple haired fellow across from her, who was also sipping at tea. Only he was grinning, apparently delighted with current events. Sitting upon the table was a cage, containing a rather distressed looking feather diprived. bird. All was quiet, until…  
  
"How do you plan on taking care of the bird, namagomi?", said Filia, attempting to keep her voice steady and calm.  
  
Xellos grinned and replied,"Sore wa-"  
  
He didn't get much further. O.o; The annoyed dragon maiden had swung her mace-sama full force into his purple haired head. Xel went flying (still grinning) and waving across the room, finally stopping when he hit a wall ("ARGH!! I POLISHED THAT TOO!!!").  
  
Xel was pleased with himself! Not only had he gotten Filia to hit him with her mace, buy him a now naked parrot, and waste to afternoon with him; he had also made a Xel shaped dent in the wall, staff and all (Ooh! That rhymes..)! ^-^  
  
Still grinning, Xel got himself off and out of the wall and sat back down for more tea.  
  
"I want a straight answer…", hissed Filia, irritated and annoyed from the tip of her toes to her blonde pigtails. (Isn't irritated and annoyed the same thing? O.o;)  
  
Xellos smiled, innocently and replied cooly,"It's always nice to name things before you blow them to oblivion, so…"  
  
**BANG!!!**  
  
Filia forced mace-sama into Xel's head yet again! Having made her point in a single action, the Ryuuzoku girl began to consider Xellos's sarcastic idea.  
  
"I know!", cried Filia as a lightbulb appeared above her blonde head,"How about Kiri-chan?" ^.^ (That's for you, Angel-san!)  
  
---  
  
Author's Note: I'm suffering from Writer's Block! *bleh* Oh yes, I wanted to thank everyone for your support (even though I spelled that baka's name wrong O.o; I like tubs better than utbs o.o;) !! I wants to thankies Ryo Hoshi (nice to meetcha!), Angel-san, Vincelia-san (I'm considering your brilliant idea ^.^), Raven-san, Filia-san, Riven-san, and Dawn-san. ^.^ 


	11. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 1...

Filia struck an 'Amelia Justice Pose ™' as she declared the plumage- deprived tropical bird's new name.  
  
Xellos turned to the bird. The bird turned to Xellos. Xellos blinked. The bird blinked…And then, the Filia's great annoyance and dismay, both of them burst out laughing (or squawking).  
  
"Kiri-chan?" laughed Xel in disbelief.  
  
The blonde dragon whipped out everybody's favorite heavy spiked object (aka mace-sama), and then she proceeded to defend the name by brutally making a mace shaped dent in happy Xel's purple haired head.  
  
"I like then name Kiri-chan, for your info, namagomi!" retorted Filia, pleased with her handy work.  
  
The poor parrot one again seemed extremely distressed. The Mazoku priest simply grinned his 'plaster-on-annoy-Filia" grin.  
  
"Oh alright, Fi, Kiri Kabobs it is then!"  
  
Once again, Xellos was rewarded with a powerful bwap from mace-sama.  
  
"Dragons have no sense of humour…", muttered the trickster as he picked upt he bird and cage.  
  
Then he teleported, leving a rather irritated Filia behind.  
  
|\/\/\/\|  
  
Xellos reappeared at his home, Wolf Pack Island. It also happened that he has teleported into a clearing, deep in one of the many dark forests on the island. The two beings were surrounded by trees and bushes.  
  
"Okay then,'Kiri-chan', time to 'take care' of you…"  
  
A purely demonic grin found its way to Xel's face as he opened his amythest, cat-like eyes to look at the shaking, exposed bird, who completely understood what that gaze meant.  
  
"Noooo! Wait! Puh-leeeeeeeeeeze!", cired Kiri.  
  
The smiling Mazoku raised up his staff, deaf to the poor parrot's pleas for mercy.  
  
"I'll do anything! Puh-leeeeze dun hurt meh!", squaked the unfortunate bird.  
  
The staff came down, whistling through the air in its lighting descent.  
  
|\/\/\/\/|  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh! Don't hurt me yet! .o; It won't be too bad I promise. I want to thank all my friends (Angel-san, Riven-san, Vincelia-san…etc.) and my editor, Paranoid Goddess Ruri. And thank you especially to Angel-san for her name suggestion! And thankies to Vincelia-san for her ideas. Both of them helped me through my Metal Block, so thankies thankies thankies! *bow bow bow* 


	12. Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls - Chapt. 1...

Disclaimer: Nooooo! Horrible disclaimer! .o; Okies, here it goes. Don't sue me, I don't own Slayers! T-T  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
The ruby-tipped staff stopped right before hitting the cage and it's unfortunate occupant. An amused smile reached Xellos' face.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
|/\/\/\/\|  
  
Filia slowly vacuumed up all the feathers left by her former tropical bird, or rather, that namagomi's. She wearily sighed to herself. The ex-miko had grown quiet attatched to that however rude, bundle of feathers in their short aquaintence. Besides, Filia knew she wanted some company.  
  
I Knock knock… /I  
  
Speaking of company, it appeared that Filia has companty at the door. Hastily turning off the vacuum and dropping it on the floor, the blonde dragon zoomed to the door. She straightened out her dress and opened the door.  
  
Standing in the door way was a young man with big blue eyes, slightly less wide then most peoples. The wind tossed his also blue hair. He wore a long cloak and carried a small, covered bage.  
  
"Hello", greeted Filia,"Can I help you?"  
  
The man stepped closer, a strangely familiar smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Well, I have this dear pet of mine, but, you see, I have some business to take care of", began the man,"I was just wondering if you'd watch him for me."  
  
The dragon blinked in thought. After all, it was very suspicious. A man she had never met, or didn't remember, asking her to babysit his bird. But… then again, it kinda seemed like a second change, after Xel took away poor Kiri-chan…  
  
Filia bit her lip.  
  
"Sure, I guess I cou-", she began.  
  
"Great!", said the guy," Just remember to keep my Sorako near you always!"  
  
With that, the strange fellow turned and walked away leaving a stunned dragon standing in the doorway. 


End file.
